The Lego Dee-Vee-Dee
by POLSJ103
Summary: President Business after going through his office tower, finds a disc featuring a certain construction worker's rise to fame
1. Chapter 1 - The Prophecy

**The Lego Movie**

**As seen by the figures**

**(Hi everyone this is my first post on Fanfiction I hope I do a good job. Oh and I don't own Warner Bros, Village Roadshow. Or the Lego Movie I just have a DVD of it)**

It was another awesome day in Bricksburg as The Special. Emmet Brickowski and his friends were walking down the street. Emmet gave a content sigh before turning to his friends

Emmet: Sure is a great day huh?

All the others agreed but they hear a commotion coming from the city's park

Unikitty: What's that?

They all come around the corner to find a massive screen and all the people from their adventure (Shaq, Superman, Green Lantern to name a few) milling around. They see that on the screen is a picture of all of them running towards the camera with President Business in the background.

Emmet: What is all this?

Vitruvius: I think this is our story

? : YOU ARE RIGHT!

President Business comes out from behind the screen in his Lord Business attire. Everybody begins to fidget nervously

Business: Chill everybody I'm not here to Kragelise you, I was deep inside my Office Tower when I came across a little disc and this is what is on it.

At which he gestures to the screen

Business: I watched it and it chronicles the story… *he looks at Emmet* of the most extraordinary person in the universe so everyone take a seat and let's get started!

Everybody files into their seats. Emmet and friends sit in the front row.

***The screen opens on a blue background as the Warner Bros. logo drops in it spins around to show another logo Warner Animation Group, we zoom in past it to a black background at which point another logo comes in. Village Roadshow. It pulls up as the camera zooms to the ground heaps of tiny circular studs line the ground all having the word "LEGO" imprinted on them the camera then pans up and goes through a dangerous looking lava filled canyon***

Vitruvius recognises this and smiles at he's about to have his big moment.

***The camera pans along a walkway and into a temple where a man spins a staff and gets into an attack stance***

Emmet gasps. "That's you Vitruvius!"

**Vitruvius: He is coming… *dramatic chord, the camera goes to a tight shot of his face* cover your butt.**

***Two Knights are guarding the door***

**Knight 1: Cover the what!?**

***A force blows the door wide open sending the two knights flying, a mass explosion of dust blows out as a massive figure steps through laughing evilly***

**? : Ahh-ha-ha *the figures visor rises* Virtuvius!**

**Vitruvius: Lord Business!**

**Business: You've hidden the Kragle well old man…**

***a group of robots come up from behind Business* Robots destroy him!**

**Robots: Yes Lord Business**

***Vitruvius starts to magic bricks around***

**Vitruvius: Your robots are no match for a Masterbuilder, for I see everything!**

***the robots shoot a laser pointer catching Vitruvius flush in the face***

**Vitruvius: My eyes! Ow**

*Emmet looks sadly at Vitruvius*

Vitruvius: Don't feel bad Emmet I'm okay

***the robots push a ruler across the gap to form a bridge for Business to step over***

**Business: The Kragle. The most powerful super weapon is mine.**

***he opens the chest to reveal a tube of KRAft GLuE***

**Business: OH THE KRAGLE!**

***He laughs evilly as flames shoot out of his helmet***

**Business: Now my evil power will be unlimited, Can you feel me!?**

***The robots close the chest and pick it up ready to take it away***

**Robot 1: I Can feel you**

***they begin to walk away***

**Business: WOO! Nothing's gonna stop me now!**

**Vitruvius: Wait. There was a prophecy.**

*Emmet stands up as if to recite the pledge of allegiance

**Business: *rolls eyes, turns around* Ugh now there's a prophecy.**

**Vitruvius: About the piece of resistance.**

**Business: Oh yes the supposed missing piece of resistance, that can somehow magically disarm the Kargle. Give me a break!**

***Vitruvius turns around, eyes shining a brilliant white, Business recoils***

**Vitruvius/**Emmet:

**One day a talented lass or fellow. **

a special one with face of yellow.

**Will make the Piece of Resistance found**

from it's hiding refuge underground

**and with a noble army at the helm**

this Masterbuilder will thwart the kragle and save the realm

**And be the greatest most interesting person of all the times.**

All of this is true **because it rhymes**

*Bricksburg bursts into applause at that word for word recital for Emmet, who sits down blushing madly, Lucy and the rest send elbow nudges and winks his way*

***Close up on Business***

**Business: Oh wow. That is a great and inspiring legend that you made up.**

***he kicks Vitruvius off the ledge***

**Vitruvius: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Business: A Special One? What a bunch of Hippy, Dippy, Baloney.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Good Morning City!

Chapter two

(A/N: Wow, 8 pages 2,386 words for this part minus this AN. Hopefully this is good)

***Cut to a yellow background where the words "8 ½ Years Later* appear, each word appearing with a clicking sound, the words disappear and as an alarm clock bares off screen the yellow background is revealed to be somebody's face.***

Emmet groans drawing confused looks from his friends, surely Emmet had a great life leading up to the Piece of Resistance… Right?

***Emmet's eyes blink open the camera pans back to reveal he's in bed. Emmet gives off a content chuckle as he reaches over to tap his alarm off, which he succeeds on the 2****nd**** try. He gets out of bed and releases a huge yawn and stretches the upper half of his body parallel to the floor.***

**Emmet: *YAWN* Good morning Apartment! Good Morning Doorway, Good Morning Wall, Good Morning Ceiling, Good Morning Floor! Ready to start the day!**

***he hums a tune as he scans a bookshelf***

**Emmet: Ah here it is. "Instructions to fit in, have everybody like you and always be happy" *he flips to the first page* Step One: Breathe. *He takes a deep breath, with his upper body once again going parallel to the floor then exhales* Okay got that one down. Step Two: Greet the Day Smile and Say…**

*Everybody watching the movie in Bricksburg park jump up and shout along with on screen Emmet*

**Emmet/**Bricksburg: **GOOD MORNING CITY!**

***the camera pans back from Emmet's apartment as other citizens greet the city as well***

**Man 1: Morning City!**

**Man 2: Good Morning City**

**Woman 1: Good morning city**

**Man 3: Morning City**

**Man 4: Ah Top of the morning to ya there city**

**Man 5: Good Morning City**

**Man 6: Good Morning city! How ya doin?**

**Woman 2: Good Morning City**

***Back to Emmet's apartment***

**Emmet: Step Three: Exercise *camera cuts to Emmet's Living room***

**Jumping Jacks Hit 'em! One! *he jumps about a centimetre off the ground each time* Two!... Three! Ha-ha I am so pumped up!**

***Cut to the bathroom***

**Step Four: Shower *he turns the tap on and the water comes out like blue buttons, as he scrubs himself with soap he gets covered in white buttons* And always be sure to keep the soap out of your… *a white button goes over his face* AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH**

*Emmet blushes as everybody else bursts into laughter*

Unikitty: Hee-hee-hee sorry Emmet but you have to admit that was pretty funny

*Lucy touches his claw with hers* Lucy: Yeah sorry Emmet

Emmet: Aww it's okay guys

**Emmet: *lathers his face with shave cream then shaves* Shave your face, *brushes teeth* Brush your teeth. Comb Your Hair *ponders for a moment then combs it exactly how it was when he woke up* Ha-ha!**

**Wear Clothes. ***Emmet covers Unikitty's eyes with his claws*

***Emmet walks out before realising* Oop almost forgot that one *turns back inside***

*****Unikitty looks at Emmet gratefully, Lucy on the other hand fans herself with her claw hand*

***We see Emmet in his bedroom trying out all kinds of outfits***

**No, No, No, No, Uh-uh, Wrong**

***before pulling on his construction worker's uniform***

**And that's it check!**

***cut to the kitchen, Emmet catches a waffle coming out of the toaster* Step Nine eat a complete breakfast with all the special people in your life. *The example picture shows a husband, wife, their child, a dog and a cat. Cuts to Emmet on the couch, all alone with a pot plant for company***

*Emmet's friends gasp as they turn to face the Special*

Lucy: Was it really that bad?

*Emmet nods sadly, Frank calls over* Hey I'm really sorry Emmet

Barry: Yeah me too

Surfer Dave: Sorry brah

Unikitty: You're not alone anymore Emmet

*Emmet smiles* Thanks everybody. Hey everybody get loose up the songs coming on soon

*an excitement takes over the crowd*

**Emmet: Hey Plantie what do you wanna do this morning? Watch TV me too!**

***he clinks his mug and turns on the TV, a man is standing behind a lectern with two assistants, one on either side***

**? : Hi I'm President Business. President of the Octan Corporation *Assistant 1 flips the logo over* and the world *Assistant 2 flips a logo of the earth over* Lets take extra care to follow the instructions *whispers* Or you'll be put to sleep. *the mood quickly changes as does his voice volume* And don't forget Taco Tuesday is coming next week. That's the day every rule following citizen gets a free taco and my love. You have a great day everybody!**

**Emmet: You have a great day too President Business. Man he's such a cool guy I always want to hear more of what he's… Wait did he say put to sleep!?**

***The press conference swaps over to Bricksburg's favourite sitcom***

**TV Announcer: Tonight on "Where are My Pants"**

***A woman is seen dusting when suddenly a man pokes his head into shot***

**Man: Honey… Where are my Pppaaaaaaaaaannnnnntttttsssssss?**

***As he says the word pants his head spins around***

*Bricksburg falls into hysterics at that*

Emmet: Oh man ha-ha-ha-ha that will NEVER get old

Business: True that!

***Emmet bursts into laughter***

**Emmet: *laughs, falls off couch* Oof! What was I just thinking? I don't care *beams***

*Lucy turns on Emmet*

Lucy: Emmet! You could have warned the citizens and you *turns to business* Shame on you for distracting them with a sitcom no matter how funny it is

*she turns back to the movie with a huff*

***Cut to the street outside Emmet's apartment, an upbeat techno tune plays in the background***

**Emmet (offscreen): Step eleven: greet your neighbours.**

**Emmet: Hey Joe**

**Joe: Hey pal!**

***Emmet ducks underneath a pipe Joe's carrying***

**Emmet: Whoa-hoh! Hey Surfer Dave!**

**Surfer Dave: Hey Brah! *he's putting a surfboard into his truck***

***he turns to a woman coming out of the apartment complex***

**Emmet: Oh Good morning Sherrie**

**Sherrie: Hey fella**

***a trail of cats follow her***

**Emmet/****Cats/**_**Jeff**_**: Oh hey Jasmine ****Meow**

**Dexter ****Meow**

**Bengie ****Meow**

**Loki ****Meow**

**Bad Leroy ****Meow**

**Fluffy ****Meow**

**Fluffy Jr. ****Meow**

**Fluffy Sr. ****Meow**

**Jeff **_**Meow**_

*Emmet stands up and take Lucy's claw*

Lucy: Emmet?

Emmet: May I have this dance?

Lucy: And dance to what exactly?

Emmet: You'll see

***Emmet gets in his car and drives to work***

**Emmet: Step twelve: obey all traffic signs and regulations *he passes under a bridge* Step thirteen: Enjoy popular music *he turns on the radio***

**DJ: Top of the charts again it's "Everything Is Awesome"**

**Emmet: Oh my gosh! I love this song!**

*Everybody gets up to dance, Lucy chuckles, amusement shining in her eyes*

Lucy: Such a dorky song but it's so catchy

**Song: # Everything is awesome, everything is cool when you're part of a team.**

**Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream. #**

***The song continues without vocals in the background as Emmet continues his morning routine***

**Emmet: Always use a turn signal, park between the lines *he parks his car parallel simultaneously with 5 others* Yes!. Drop off dry cleaning before noon, read the headlines, don't forget to smile *waves as he passes some people on a subway platform* Always root for the local sports team. *a train pulls in packed with packages***

**ALL/**ALL: **G**O **S**P**O**R**T**S **T**E**A**M!

***As Emmet is heading to the baristas***

**Emmet (Off screen): Always return a compliment**

***to a lady coming out of the baristas* Emmet: Hey you look nice**

**ALL: So do you**

**Emmet (OS): Drink overpriced coffee!**

**Barista: Here you go that's $37**

***Emmet stares at him for a few seconds in silence before exclaiming***

**Emmet: Awesome!**

***Emmet makes his way to the construction site, coffee cup in hand and a smile on his face***

**Song: # Everything is Awesome #**

**Worker 1: Did you see "Where are my Pants" last night?**

**Worker 2: Honey….**

**ALL: WHERE ARE MY PANTS *laughter***

**Emmet: Classic Episode.**

**Song *higher tempo* # Everything is Awesome #**

**Frank: *riding a digger that another figure is driving*: Instructions coming in from Central… Okay it says here to take everything weird and blow it up!**

***One group of workers push a plunger to demolish three or four apartment blocks, whilst a wrecking ball demolishes another row of them***

**Worker: Alright cylinder heads. Let's make it look exactly like it does in the instructions.**

**Michael: Hey buddy! I need a 1 by 2 keyhole!**

**Emmet: No problem Michael**

**Mal: I need a 2 by 2 macaroni over here!**

**Emmet: 2 by 2 macaroni flying in! Here's one Mal!**

***a helicopter dumps a whole bunch of bricks into a skip***

**Pilot: Look out guys, I got a 1 by 1 with an indented stud on one side!**

**Roger: Cheese slopes! Cheese slopes come on everybody!**

**Emmet: Roger that Roger!**

**Worker 3: Look alive, coming at you!**

**Gail: Can I get a couple of LURPs over here?**

**Emmet: Thanks Gail**

**Worker 4: Hey guys watch me drill this down!**

***As he does so, all the workers cheer and break into a big musical number***

**Song/Workers: # Everything is awesome, everything is cool when you're part of a team, everything is awesome, when we're living our dream, ****Have you heard the news? Everyone's talkin' Life is good 'cause everything's awesome!**

***A Surveillance camera pans towards the camera, cut to Emmet on the girder***

**Emmet: Man I feel so good right now. I could sing this song for hours!**

***Cut to a grey background with the words "5 Hours Later***

Emmet: Wow time flies when you're having fun *rubs his neck sheepishly

**Song/Workers: Everything is Awesome ****Everything is awesome!**** When we're living our dream,**

**Emmet: When you're part of a team!**

***The number ends with two lots of workers coming down the stairs and finishing with a triple turn before landing, Frank lands on the ground riding the Wrecking ball***

**Frank: Woo! *jumps off, claw bumps his fellow workers* I'm going to the sports bar after work tonight, who wants to eat some delicious chicken wings and get craaaaaaaa-zzzyyyyyyyyyy**

***Emmet, who's climbing down from the wrecking balls cockpit overhears***

**Emmet: Chicken wings? I love chicken wings**

**Worker: Who wants to share a croissant with this guy?**

**Emmet: Croissants? I love croissants!**

**Worker 2: Oh yeah I sure do love giant sausages!**

**Emmet: Giant sausages no way! *walks with them* you know what I like to do? Is share a meal with the special people in my life. Fred, Barry, Gail? Me and you?**

***he runs into a roadblock, his instructions flying off***

**Emmet: Ah no wait guys wait up. Okay I'll meet you there. *directs attention to his instructions, stumbles on the debris* oh where did it go**

***he finds the instructions a short time later* Emmet: Oh there you are *he picks it up and turns towards town with a satisfied "Hmm-hmm!" when from behind him***

**[WHOOSH]**

Lucy: this is how you found me.

Emmet: Yeah

**Emmet: I think I heard a whoosh *he turns around to investigate***

***a hooded figure holds a device than when the camera gets a shot of it, it reveals to be a relic detector for its not even a second before it starts beeping wildly with the words "RELIC DETECTED" appearing on it, Emmet finds the mysterious figure***

**Emmet: Hey pal I hate to tell you this but I don't think you're supposed to be here.**

***the figure blatantly ignores him as they continue to search for something***

**Emmet (cont): Yeah the rules specifically state. Worksite closes at 6, it's a hard hat area only. *looks again at the figure* that's NOT official safety orange. *he consults his instructions* If you see anything weird report it immediately.**

***he begins to dial the hotline* Well, guess I'm gunna have to report you…**

***romantic music begins to play as the figure removes her hood as it's revealed to be a girl. Emmet is so taken that he holds the u for a good 20-30 seconds***

*Emmet shrinks into his seat from embarrassment as Lucy turns beet red*

Unikitty: Aww! Love at first sight, Eeee! *she lets off a few sparks in her excitement*

*Emmet feels a claw touch his own, he looks up to see Lucy*

Lucy *still red but smirking*: You know your ways to have conversations with the ladies don't you? *Emmet flushes but accepts the jibe*

***the figure turns around with a sigh and dashes off***

**Emmet: Where you going? Miss? I didn't mean to scare you I'm sor…**

***he doesn't get to finish as he suddenly falls off the debris and down a hole***

**Emmet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

***he falls down a long twisty, turny tunnel, bouncing off the walls like a pinball, until he falls on an apex, one half full of dangerous sharp objects and the other full of ice creams, clouds and rainbows***

**Emmet: Ow-how! Hey heh that's not so bad *his hat falls on him tipping him into the bad side* Yeow! Hoo! Ahh! Ahh! Hooh! *he falls down another tunnel, then disassembling then reassembling, then more bouncing off the walls as he goes down until he lands on the ground***

**Emmet: Ow! *his hat lands on him* Ow!**

***A strange noise is heard, it is revealed to have come from a red piece, sticking out of a pile of treasure***

*All of the movie watchers are awed by the sight of the Legendary Piece of Resistance*

**Emmet: What is that?**

**Piece of Resistance: Come here**

**Emmet: What do I do? I don't have my instructions.**

**Piece of Resistance: Touch the Piece**

**Emmet: I feel like maybe I should touch that**

**Piece of Resistance: It's so interesting… Touch the Piece… Touch the Piece… Touch the Piece**

***as he walks towards the strange piece Emmet walks over his instructions, which is ironically set on the page "Rule 181: Don't Touch Strange Pieces" as his claw makes contact, a series of images go flashing through his head, A blurry shot of somebody reaching for the camera, Vitruvius's prophecy, and many others***

**Vitruvius: A Special one with face of yellow, will make the Piece of Resistance found.**

**From it's hiding refuge underground…**

**This Masterbuilder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm**

**?: Come on everybody, Protect the Special!**

**Vitruvius: The Special has arisen.**

***as the screen goes black we hear one more voice***

**? : It's your turn to be the hero. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Escape from Bricksburg

Chapter 3: Escape from Bricksburg

**(Youtubepoop if you're still reading this can you elaborate on what you mean by breaking the fourth wall in film and fanfiction? Oh and in case this needs to be repeated. I do NOT own the following. Warner Bros., Warner Animation Group, Village Roadshow or The Lego Movie. I DO however own a copy of the DVD)**

*Lucy is watching the screen with awe*

Lucy: *turns to Emmet* I think the Man upstairs wanted you to fall through that hole

Emmet: I'm glad he did, otherwise I'll never have met you all.

*All his friends, except Batman because he's not one to do the sappy stuff hug Emmet*

***As Emmet regains consciousness, a man is heard talking to him***

**? : Wake up! Come on, Wake Up! Where are the Masterbuilders? How did you find the piece of Resistance ey? Where are the others?**

**Emmet *groggy*: Good morning apartment?**

**? : WAKE UP!**

***Emmet, bound in shackles to a chair shouts in fright, the speaker is revealed to be a cop wearing shades. And he looks to be a bad one, one who doesn't play by the rules***

**Bad Cop: How did you find the Piece of Resistance?**

**Emmet *confused*: The Piece of what?**

**Bad Cop: The Piece of Resistance!**

***Losing his temper, he kicks his chair to one side of the room and throws his torch to the other side***

**Emmet: I-I don't… Where am I? What's happening?**

**Bad Cop *mocking* What's happening? *he turns to Emmet* Playing dumb *places his claws on the table* Masterbuilder?**

**Emmet: No. I… Masterbuilder?**

**Bad Cop: *getting up on the table and in Emmet's face* Oh so you've never heard of the prophecy?**

**Emmet: No, I…**

**Bad Cop: Or the Special?**

**Emmet: NO! No I…**

**Bad Cop: You're a liar! We'll kill ya!**

***In a fit of absolute rage, Bad Cop starts to fight with all the chairs not occupied by Emmet***

Emmet: I don't know where to begin with that, okay Bad Cop you do know that I was telling the truth right?

Bad Cop: Yes although it's my job to be a bad cop and ignore and scare suspects until they confess.

Emmet: …. That explains a lot

*Satisfied, Bad Cop turns back to the screen*

**Emmet: Look um… *A chair whizzes by from left to right* I watch a lot of cop shows on TV**

***Bad Cop carries another chair to middle screen then punches it exit left* Isn't there also supposed to be a *Bad Cop throws a chair into middle screen, then drops an elbow on it, then picks it up like wrestling a gator* ISN'T THERE SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD COP! *Bad Cop kicks the chair past Emmet's head and into the back wall***

**Bad Cop: Oh yes, but we're not done yet! *he spins his head around, revealing a much friendlier cop wearing glasses, with a smile on his face* Good Cop: Hi buddy! I'm your friendly neighbourhood police officer. *offers Emmet a mug to which he recoils from* would you like a glass of water?**

**Emmet: *pushes his chair back to the mug after hearing this* Yeah yeah actually**

***Good Cop's head spins back***

**Bad Cop: Too Bad! *he flings the mug away from Emmet, spilling two blue buttons of water* Security cameras picked up this *he presses the remote, turning on the monitor* Boom! You were found at the construction site convulsing with a strange piece.**

**Emmet: *disgusted*: That's disgusting!**

**Bad Cop: Then why is it permanently stuck to your back?**

***Emmet looks behind him to find the Piece of Resistance stuck to his back***

**Emmet: AAAAGGGHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! Get it of meeee! Ahh it won't come off! It's chasing me!**

*Some of the audience roar with laughter*

Lucy *snickering*: Aww did the big red piece frighten my little hero?

*Emmet sticks out his tongue good naturedly*

***Emmet gets back to the table to talk to Good Cop***

**Emmet: Look I-It's not my fault, I have no idea how this thing got on my back**

**Good Cop: Of course buddy, I believe you.**

**Emmet: Great *yells as Bad Cop comes up behind him* I "believe" you too, you see the quotation I'm making with my claw hands? It means I DON'T believe you. * he leaps on Emmet's chair putting his face close to Emmet's and making the chair tip back* Why else would you show up with that thing on your back just three days before President Business is going to use the Kragle to end the world?**

**Emmet *shocked*: President Business is going to end the world? But he's such a good guy *normal, upbeat voice* and Octan they make good stuff. Music, dairy products, coffee, TV shows, Surveillance systems, all history books, voting machines… Wait a minute**

Emmet: Yeah… should've figured that out earlier

*Everybody raises an eyebrow at that statement to say "You think?"

***the chair finally tips ending with Bad Cop on top of Emmet***

**Bad Cop: Come on, you can't be this stupid!**

**Emmet: Look uh come on this is a misunderstanding I'm just a regular, normal, ordinary guy and I'm late to meet my best friends in the whole world. And they're probably missing me right now, they're probably out there looking around. "Hey where's Emmet?" "Hey where's my best friend Emmet". You know what? Ask all my friends, they'll ask you.**

**Bad Cop: *sits Emmet back up, spinning him once* Oh we asked them all right, Boom! *he presses another button on the remote and a video plays of all the people they've interviewed regarding Emmet***

**Worker 1 *re: Emmet*: That guy's NOT a criminal mastermind**

**Emmet: See!**

**Frank: Yeah you know he's an average normal kinda guy**

**Emmet: Thank you**

**Frank *continued*: But y'know he's not… he's not like normal like us no he's not… that… special**

***Emmet's smile falters as he hears this***

*Emmet cringes at having to listen to this again, Gail, Frank, Harry and the others groan in disgust at how shallow that sounded. Lucy squeezes Emmet's claw in comfort*

**Gail: Wait I'm so confused, who are we talking about? *she looks at the picture, addresses a co-worker* wait does he work with us?**

**Emmet *disappointed*: Gail doesn't remember me?**

**Frank: Look at Randy here, he likes sausage that's something. Gail is perky, that's something! And Harry well…**

**Worker 2: When you say Harry I go *laughs loudly* when you say the other guy I go *poker face, silence***

**Workers *off screen*: Harry's the best! Harry's got personality! He's Weird! He's Weird!**

***Emmet's unhappiness grows more and more as the video rolls on***

**Surfer Dave: I know that guy but I know like zippy zap about him.**

**Emmet: We just talked earlier**

**Worker 2: I mean all he does is say yes to everything everybody else is doing**

**Barista: Y'know he's just sort of a "Hmm" *poker face* a bit of a blank slate I guess, that'll be $42 please**

**Frank: We all have something that makes us something and Emmet is *struggles for the word*…**

*Emmet braces for the word*

**Frank *continued*: Nothing.**

***Emmet's eyes well for a moment before sitting down depressed***

**Emmet: There you go, I told you I was a nobody.**

*Lucy and Unikitty frown with sadness, Emmet didn't deserve comments like that.*

**Bad Cop: *mock sympathy* Aww. It's the perfect cover.**

**Emmet: *exasperated* Cover!? Cover for what?**

**Bad Cop: I can't break him, take him to the melting chamber**

**Emmet: What? *cut to a shot of two robots strapping him into something* AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH *the camera pans back* AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH *the camera pans back again to reveal a giant laser pointed at the thing Emmet's strapped into* AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH. You're going to melt me? Am I gonna die?**

***Bad Cop switches into Good Cop***

**Good Cop: You'll live, you'll be fine**

***his phone rings, Bad Cop switches back in***

**Bad Cop: President Business? I have him right here sir. Yes we've told him he'll live so he doesn't try to escape but um… We're lying to him.**

**Emmet: Wait what did he just say?**

**Robot: Hold still. *he throws a switch, bringing Emmet and the Piece of Resistance in the laser's firing line***

**Emmet: Wait! There's obviously been a mix-up here you've got the wrong- *the robots turn the laser on* OWowowowowow that is gonna start hurting pretty soon!**

***As the robot cranks the laser to full power, a familiar hooded figure drops in from behind***

Emmet: My hero *he smiles and holds Lucy's claw*

***the figure grabs the robot and throws it off the platform, dodging laser fire now she disposes of the second robot, before jumping into the laser's cockpit and turning it on a terminal, making it explode and sending robots flying. Then she jumps down and uses a gurney to deflect laser fire before turning it into a weapon, sending it into a robot, sending them into the guardrail. She battles 4 or 5 more robots, complete with a back fist to an approaching robot***

*Bricksburg cheer Lucy's every move and begin to chant her Master Builder name*

Bricksburg: Wyld-Style *clap, clap, clap clap clap* Wyld-Style *clap, clap, clap clap clap* Wyld-Style *clap, clap, clap clap clap*

*Lucy blushes crimson and smiles at her badass self on screen*

***She backflips onto the rafters and runs along the support beam, the camera slows down as she makes a flip through a narrow gap, she lands near an armed robot which she disarms with one punch, then she literally disarms him by tearing his arms off***

**Robot: AAHHH**

***she uses the arms as hatchets to knock out two robots, she then rips the head off another robot, which she throws at and stuns another robot, she follows up with a bicycle kick, knocking him backwards and impaling him on a weapons rack, she grabs an axe and drives it into another robot's head then she leaps up to where Emmet is shackled, she raises the axe***

**Emmet: No-no-no-no-no!**

***She makes a clean cut, setting Emmet free***

**Emmet: *gasp* Woah, who are you?**

***The romantic music starts again as this mysterious girl pulls her hood back***

*Emmet faceclaws, he can't believe he's acting like a lovesick puppy, people begin to chuckle in amusement, Unikitty and Benny do a little slow dance*

Emmet: oh har de har.

**Emmet: It's you?**

**? : *offers her claw* Come with me if you wanna not die.**

***Emmet smiles as he reaches for the girl's claw, only to be interrupted by Good Cop carrying a croissant***

**Good Cop: Hi everybody, how's the melting going… *Bad Cop switches in* Hey, hey, hey, hey! *he begins firing his laser at them as an alarm blares* Red Alert! Red Alert! I need everyone, repeat, everyone to go after the Special!**

***The girl makes a perfect landing outside, then runs up the road a bit***

**? : The tunnel's that way!**

***Emmet bounces off the balconies and falls into a trash can* **

**Emmet: Oof! Ow! Oh boy!**

***the girl looks back at the commotion***

**? : Oh sir, you're brilliant. *she begins to take random bricks* we'll build a motorcycle out of the alleyway**

**Emmet: *as the girl rips the trash can off Emmet* Ow, oh.**

***The girl looks around, in her mind's eye she sees heaps of flashing parts, and one comes into focus "3649 40 Tooth Gear" she grabs it and throws it down, she looks for more parts, as the parts are flashing on another part, Emmet pops into her line of view***

**Emmet: So uh didn't catch your name, or anything about what you're up to, or what we're doing here.**

**? : It's brilliant sir that you pretended to be a useless nobody *She puts more and more of the motorcycle together* But you can drop the act with me it's cool.**

**Emmet: *saddened* Oh the act.**

*Lucy looks at Emmet*

Lucy: Sorry Emmet I actually thought you were a Masterbuilder

Emmet: It's ok, at least you weren't as bad as the others

*Emmet's co-workers look away in shame*

***The girl flips the motorcycle over, jumps the handlebars in and starts the bike***

**Emmet: *amazed* WOAH HO, HO, HO!**

**? : Jump on, let's go! *Emmet jumps on and hangs on for dear life***

**Emmet: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

***they shoot out of the alleyway and through a plaza, scaring many people and pull onto the freeway**

**Emmet: Hey uhh…**

**? : Hang on sir!**

***As they pull away, Bad Cop turns to go after them***

**Bad Cop: All Units, cut them off on Elm. Now! *Good Cop spins in* Or whenever you can**

**Robot: 10-4 Bad Cop**

***Many squad cars block the road***

**Emmet: Watch out!**

**? : Hang on! *she jumps the bike bunny hopping over one squad car and going up onto the monorail platform and onto the track* We need to meet up with Vitruvius and tell him the piece has been found.**

**Emmet: Uh-huh**

**Bad Cop: They're up on the monorail, release the copper choppers!**

***a police helicopter flies in dropping a robot on a motorcycle, which begins to drive towards Emmet and the girl, firing a laser as he goes, Emmet shields himself from the fire but the girl pulls out a multi barrelled laser and returns fire, just as they were about to crash, the figure veers off leaving the robots to crash head-on with a train, causing a massive explosion***

**Emmet: AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH *they land safely* Will you please tell me what is happening?**

**? : I'm rescuing you sir, you're the one the prophecy spoke of. You're the Special**

**Emmet: Me?**

***The police helicopter's searchlight sends the action around them to slow motion***

**? *turns her head around to look at Emmet*: You found the Piece of Resistance and the Prophecy states that you are the most important, most talented, most interesting and most extraordinary person in the universe.**

***Emmet's smile goes wider and wider during her speech***

**? : That's you right?**

**Emmet: Uhhhhh yes… that's me.**

**? *grins*: Great you drive.**

**Emmet: WHAT!**

***using a grapple gun the girl flies off kicking a helicopter making it do backflips, leaving Emmet at the handlebars, the girl lands on a pursuing squad car following him. Cut to a shot behind Emmet as he barrels down the wrong side of the freeway dodging traffic***

**Emmet: AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH! I WANNA GO HOME!**

***A semi-trailer jack-knifes and deposits a house in his path***

**Emmet: This is not what I meant!**

***We cut to a shot of the bike's POV as Emmet barrels through the kitchen, through the main hallway, up some stairs, down the second floor hallway***

**Emmet: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

***A drop-ladder descends sending him into the attic he goes through the wall, cut to a shot of the freeway where Emmet comes out, destroying nearly half the house, he goes past the girl doing battle with a robot***

**Robot: Ow! - Ow!-Ow!-Ow!-Ow!**

***She sees six squad cars right behind him***

**? : Oh no. Look out special!**

***As Emmet tries to steer he sends one car into the wall, and two others into the middle guardrail***

**Emmet: Ah sorry! Never driven a motorcycle before Sorry!**

***He jams the front brake, sending another squad car into the back wheel where it gets destroyed, the hooded girl jumps on another motorcycle, throwing the robot from it***

**? : Wow he's amazing**

***from her POV she sees Emmet doing donuts with the bike destroying all the police vehicles, he sends one bike into her, sending her flying forward with the ensuing explosion***

**? *amazed*: That was incredible, you're even better than the prophecy said you'd be!**

**Emmet *surprised*: Oh really?**

**? : I'm uh I'm Wyldstyle**

**Emmet: Oh I'm sorry what was it?**

**Wyldstyle: Wyldstyle**

**Emmet/****Wyldstyle****: Wyld-style? ****Yep.**** What are you a DJ? ****No.**

**Emmet: Oh is that your name. it's Wyld-style?**

**Wyldstyle: Yeah.**

**Emmet: Like on your birth certificate it says "Wyldstyle"?**

**Wyldstyle: Let's not talk about my name!**

**Bad Cop: Don't let the Special get away!**

**Robot: Sir, we've blocked the freeway.**

**Wyldstyle: Hang on sir!**

***she zips all around the bike transforming it into a plane***

**Emmet: What are you doing?**

***she completes it just as they are about to hit the blockade***

**Wyldstyle: Let's fly!**

**Emmet: Woah- Ho! Ho!**

**Wyldstyle: Head for the secret tunnel**

**Emmet: Uhh these are the city limits.**

**Wyldstyle: Let's just head for the tunnel**

**Emmet: You want me to drive into that weird swirly hole, what are you insane!?**

**Wyldstyle: Don't brake! Go! Don't stop Go! Now!**

**Emmet: I can't do this. That is against the instructions!**

***the action slows again***

**Wyldstyle: Wait. What's your favourite restaurant?**

**Emmet: Any chain restaurant**

**Wyldstyle: Favourite TV Show**

**Emmet: Where are my pants**

**Wyldstyle: Favourite song?**

**Emmet *sings*: #Everything is Awesome#**

**Wyldstyle: Oh no.**

***they disappear into the vortex as the wall closes up. About 20 squad cars crash into the wall followed by the police helicopter, they all erupt in a massive wall of fire. Bad Cop arrives on the scene, a robot places a chair nearby***

**Bad Cop: Darn-darn-darn-darny-darn!**

***He kicks the chair straight into the robot before kicking it to the left of the screen, in the background a robot is seen getting of his cycle and making a run for it as another helicopter's searchlight follows him, Bad Cop picks up the chair and throws it. After about 6 seconds of airtime the chair comes crashing down on the robot***

**Bad Cop: Grrrrrrrg!**

***The plane disintegrates as it skids along the vortex, it along with Wyldstyle and Emmet go sailing into the abyss***

Emmet: Bad Cop you have a problem regarding chairs.

Bad Cop: What do you mean? Aren't I sitting in a chair right now?

*A robot places an office chair in sight of Bad Cop*

Bad Cop: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*As he proceeds to brawl with the chair Business turns to Emmet*

Business: I'll see what I can do for him.

**(A/N: 10 Pages, 2935 words, I hope I've done the escape and fight scenes justice next chapter is The Old West the last of Emmet's daydream sequences so Edgar I hope you'll like it)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Old West

Chapter 4: The Old West

(**I don't own the Lego Movie, WB, Village Roadshow or any other references I may make in this fic. Okay? Okay good.)**

***A shot of the clouds dispersing reveal a canyon with Frontier music playing as the camera pans towards the rock face. The music is cut abruptly as Emmet falls from the top of the screen***

**Emmet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

***the music resumes as Emmet bounces down the rocky cliff, Wyldstyle sliding down gracefully***

*Bricksburg winces with each bounce*

Business: Man that looks painful

***Wyldstyle slides to a stop, alert for any danger. Emmet plummets into the ground next to her***

**Emmet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Wyldstyle scoffs and walks away* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Wait where are we?**

***the camera cuts to a very wide shot as the words "The Old West" appear on the screen, Frontier music playing, you can see Wyldstyle picking up a cactus and heading back towards Emmet***

Emmet: Gee I always knew that The Old West would leave a mark on me.

**Emmet: This is so wei…. *He doesn't get to finish as Wyldstyle whacks him with the cactus* Ow-how!**

**Wyldstyle: You're not the Special you lied to me!**

**Emmet: Well I mean it depend. It really kind of depends…**

**Wyldstyle: You're not even a Masterbuilder are you?**

**Emmet: Uh I mean I know what a Masterbuilder is, why don't you tell me what it is that way I could see if you're right.**

**Wyldstyle *upset*: You've ruined the prophecy.**

*Emmet holds Lucy's claw*

Emmet I'm really sorry Lucy I didn't want to make you upset

Lucy: You should have told me though.

***An ominous guitar piece sets an important feel to this scene***

**Emmet: I'm sorry ok? You just *sad voice* made being special sound so good.**

**Wyldstyle: And to think I was going to follow you to the end of the universe.**

**Emmet: You were? Well here's the thing, how do we know for sure I'm not the special we just don't know it yet.**

***Wyldstyle bring him behind a Tombstone***

**Wyldstyle *hushed*: Quiet!**

***The camera cuts to a shot of the town, where someone is heard talking to someone else***

**Cowboy 1 : Y'all want a giant turkey leg?**

**Cowboy 2: Do you have any idea what it does to your colon?**

***Wyldstyle drops in and makes short work of them, spooking the nearby horse a little***

**Emmet: Oh my G-O-S-H! *he puts his claws up to his face in shock, when a cowboy hat lands in his claws***

**Wyldstyle: Just put the hat on. Oh and this *throws a poncho at him* and this *throws a moustache sticking it perfectly to his face* **(*Emmet nudges Lucy to say "Good Shot")** and this *throws him a six-shooter* and this *throws him some spurs* and this. *throws a whinnying horse at him knocking him flat***

*Emmet snickers a little while the audience laugh, looking back on it now it must have looked just a little funny*

**Wyldstyle: *coming out having changed into a Western outfit* and by the way I have a boyfriend.**

**Emmet: Uhh, not sure exactly why you'd bring that up.**

**Wyldstyle: It is super serious and you do NOT wanna mess with him.**

**Emmet: Ok**

**Wyldstyle: So don't get any ideas. *she gets on a horse and sets towards town***

**Emmet: *setting the horse upright* I never have any ideas *the horse gallops away* Wait!**

***cuts to a shot of town where a stagecoach is being held up, by men drawing guns***

**Robber 1: Stick 'em up!**

**Robber 2: Put those hands where I can see 'em**

***the camera pans to Emmet and Lucy hopping over a fence on their horses and riding into town***

Emmet: *groans* Lucy I am so, so sorry

Lucy *confused*: What for?

Emmet: You'll see

**Emmet: Hey uh, listen do you think you could explain to me about why I'm dressed like this, what those big words in the sky were all about and like where we are in time?**

**Wyldstyle: *scoffs, the horse snorts with an eye roll***

***The scene opens on a busy Bricksburg day, then pans through the old west, and shows many different LEGO boxes***

**Wyldstyle: Your home Bricksburg is one of many realms in the universe. There's also this one, Pirate's Cove, Knight's Club, Vikings Landing, Clown Town, a bunch of others we don't need to mention.**

**Emmet: Mm-hmm**

**Wyldstyle: Lord Business or as you think you know him President Business, stole the Kragle the most powerful object in the universe *her voice gets drowned out as romantic music plays***

*Bricksburg fall out of their seats in hysterics*

Batman: *laughing* Oh man, talk about being bitten by the lovebug. What'd you do Emmet? Stumble into their nest?

Vitruvius: That is just sad *chuckles*

Benny: *laughing* LOVESHIP! I mean SPAC *he can't "correct" himself before falling back into laughter*

*Lucy gently dongs him over the head with her claw*

Lucy *amused*: What am I going to do with you Brickowski?

*Emmet sinks into his seat, wishing he got buried with the Pice of Resistance*

**Wyldstyle *daydream*/****reality****: Blah, blah, blah, proper name, place name, backstory stuff ****The Piece of Resistance is The Special**

**Emmet: Mm-hmm**

**Wyldstyle: I'm so pretty, I like you but I'm angry with you for some reason.**

**Emmet: Mm-hmm**

**Wyldstyle *reality*: …Office Tower at the end of the universe, put the Piece of Resistance onto the Kragle and disarm it forever.**

**Emmet: Great. I think I got it but just in case. Tell me the whole thing again I wasn't listening.**

**Wyldstyle: *scoffs, her horse rolls its eyes with a whinny***

***the scene goes to a group of people with a very familiar spaceman***

Benny: HEY THAT'S ME!

**Wyldstyle: Okay all the people of the universe were once free to travel and mingle and build whatever they wanted *scene changes to Business growing angrier until he growls and flames shoot up behind him* But President Business was confused by all the chaos, so he erected walls between the worlds and became obsessed with order and perfection and he stole the mysterious super weapon called.**

***cuts to a shot of him stealing the Kragle after his fight with Vitruvius***

**Business: The Kragle! **

***the scene changes to him in his boardroom pointing at Bad Cop. Who then with his robots begin to arrest people in Bricksburg***

**Wyldstyle: And he hired Bad Cop to hunt down all the Masterbuilders who were always changing everything, and those of us who remained. We went in hiding and built the tunnels to survive.**

***back to Wyldstyle* and we searched for the Piece of Resistance, the only thing that can stop the Kragle.**

**Emmet: Kragle *dismounts* I know that, it might have been that cop, he said something about the Kragle. "President Business is going to use the Kragle to end the world in 3 days" I can't make any sense of it *Wyldstyle, having begun to use a hand fan to blend in stops in her tracks.***

**Wyldstyle: Taco Tuesday! I knew that was suspicious, there's no time to lose. We must find Vitruvius and get to the Office Tower before it's too late!**

**Emmet: Okay *chuckles* how scary can someone's office be?**

Emmet: *sweatdrop* The question "How Scary" The Answer? "Very much so"

**(HAPPY NEW YEAR. Wow I did not think for a second this fic would get as much attention as it did. Thank You. Now this chapter may be short but I'm doing it scene by scene so some scenes are long some scenes are short**

**See you in 2015**

**POLSJ103)**


	5. Chapter 5 - TAKOS

Chapter 5: The Office Tower

_**(I do not own The Lego Movie, How many times do I have to tell you?)**_

***The camera cuts to a stormy sky with a wolf howling in the background, the camera then pans up an enormous skyscraper that finishes at the very top with the Octan logo and the words "President Business's Office" The camera cuts to a shot of the President surrounded by his assistants***

**Robot 1: President Business, we're trying to locate the fugitive. But his face is so generic it matches every other face in our database.**

Emmet: Man I'd hate to be trying to pick a criminal out of a police line-up

*In his mind's eye he sees Good Cop, Sherry Scratchingpost and 6 criminals in a police line-up, however the criminals look identical*

Good Cop: Now Mrs. Scratchingpost can you tell me which one of these men kidnapped your cat?

*Sherry looks at the lineup for a few seconds before turning to Good Cop and shrugging*

**Business: Diabolical. Okay have Bad Cop meet me in my office in *drinks a coffee provided by an assistant* 23 seconds. Ciao!**

**Robot Assistant 1: Coffee sales are through the roof sir.**

**Business: Glad to hear it, let's rebuild that roof to be even higher!**

**Robot Assistant 2: The roof team is on it!**

**Robot Assistant 3: Sir, can you approve this poster for Taco Tuesday?**

***Business looks it over***

**Business: Perfect. Woo! I love everyone in this room.**

**Robots: We love you sir!**

***He goes into an adjacent room, which turns out to be a radio station and begins dancing. "Everything is Awesome" plays in the background***

**Business: Hey guys, great job on the radio station!**

**Robot DJs: Thank you sir, we love listening to this song over and over again.**

**Business: Keep it up guys!**

***The camera cuts to a studio set where a very familiar sitcom is being filmed***

**Actor: Honey? Where are my pppaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnntttttssssss?**

***As the laughter is played, the camera goes to a shot of Business with a megaphone and what's revealed to be an audience of robots***

Emmet: Hmm, that puts a new spin on the phrase "Canned Laughter"

**Business: Cut! *laughs as he walks over to the actors* Hilarious that never gets old**

**Actor: It does not!**

***As Business walks back to his office***

**Robot Assistant: Bad Cop is waiting for you in your office.**

**Business: Wonderful fantastic. Could you cancel my 2 o' clock? This next meeting might run a little bit *ominous tone* deadly.**

*Ma and Pa Cop shift a little uncomfortably, Bad Cop places his claw to comfort them while the rest of Bricksburg mutter worryingly*

Emmet: Wait what do you mean?

Business: Watch and see

***As Business walks along a corridor, he steps on a button triggering a mechanism that with each subsequent step, his Lord Business power boots form on his feet, then another machine places his cape on followed by his chestplate, then the hands come down and take his hair off with an audible "POP" which is replaced with his helmet.**

**Computer: Activate Helmet *he presses a button on a control pane* Light Sequence *his boots and leggings light up* **Bricksburg: Oooooh ***Business presses another button* Flame test *His helmet shoots one jet of flame from each of his funnels* **Bricksburg: Aaaahhhhh

**Computer: Engage dramatic entrance *the camera cuts two inside Lord Business's Office/Relic Room, where like the fight with Vitruviius the door flies open sending two robot assistants flying with yelps, and an explosion of dust* Bad Cop!**

**Bad Cop: Lord Business I know The Special got away *he brings out a wanted poster* but-**

**Business: Don't be so serious, where's the other guy?**

***Good Cop switches in***

**Good Cop: Ha-ha-hey!**

**Business: Hey buddy, I missed you**

**Good Cop: Aww did you really?**

**Business: Have I ever shown you my relic collection?**

**Good Cop: Nope I don't think you have.**

**Business: Nobody knows where this stuff comes from. This one is the cloak of Ban Da'Id I hear it's super painful to take off, you wanna try it on?**

**Good Cop: Well um… *Bad Cop switches in* No, but thank you**

***Business throws the Ban Da'ID onto a robot***

**Business: We've done some great work over the years together, Bad Cop capturing all those Masterbuilders and torturing them and whatnot.**

**Bad Cop: Thank you sir.**

*All the Masterbuilders glare at Bad Cop and Business*

**Business: Although, you did let the Piece of Resistance go the one thing that can ruin my plan. The one thing I asked you to take care of *he shrinks his boots down to Bad Cop's height* that's super frustrating...**

Superman: Hey I have legal ownership of the word "super"

Business: Box set of "Where are my Pants" if you look the other way…

Superman: ... … … Deal

**Business *continued*: It makes me just wanna pick up whoever's standing closet to me, and then just THROW THEM THROUGH THIS WINDOW! AND OUT! INTO THE INFINITE ABYSS! OF NOTHINGNESS!**

***The camera having changed to a shot outside the window, Lord Business having smushed Bad Cop's face against the glass, pans down to reveal a swirling vortex accompanied by a dramatic chord of music***

Emmet: Out there be monsters *shudders*

**Business: I wanna do it so bad**

**Bad Cop: I know you do sir, but please, please don't**

**Business:*throws Bad Cop to the ground, he lands on his head* And it's not just you Bad Cop that keeps messing up my plans *he presses a button on a remote to reveal a hidden screen, showing security footage of Emmet and Wyldstyle's escape from Bricksburg* People everywhere are always messing with my stuff! But I have a way to fix that, *the screen shows robots in biohazard suits carrying the Kragle chest* a way to keep things exactly the way they are supposed to be *The camera goes to a tight shot of Business, wearing an evil smile* Permanently.**

***The robots unload the chest, Business and Bad Cop watch it on the screen***

**Business: Behold. The most powerful weapon of all the relics. *the robots move away to reveal* THE KRAGLE *dramatic chord***

**Bad Cop: *gasps in awe***

**Business: As you can see they're loading the Kragle in a big machine upstairs. I call it "the Tentacle Arm Kragle Outside Sprayer" or TAKOS. *he leans into the shot* the S is silent. So on Taco Tuesday *a nozzle descends into the room like a snake searching for its prey* It's going to spray the Kragle over everyone and everything with a bunch of super scary nozzles like this one, I'll show you how it works *the nozzle points at Bad Cop***

**Bad Cop: Sir, I don't know if this is necessary**

**Business: Oh don't worry. I won't test it out on you, I'll do it on your parents.**

*Business is promptly buried by an avalanche of popcorn and boos*

Gandalf: What a butt!

Dumbledore: Yes! *they slap their staffs together*

Emmet: That's disgusting

*Eventually the hubbub dies down again*

***In the middle of the relic room, a house rises up with two people in the front yard***

**Bad Cop: What?**

**Pa Cop: Hiya son**

**Ma Cop: Hiiii**

**Pa Cop: How's it going in the big city?**

**Bad Cop: Mommy, Daddy what are you doing here?**

**Business: Okay Pa, I just want you to act naturally, like you're going about you're day**

**Pa Cop: Gotcha. *sticks his claw out in what could be assumed as a "thumbs-up" gesture**

**Business: Yeah, keep your hand up like that. Ma scoot two steps into the right**

***As Ma begins to move so does Pa***

**Business: Pa?**

**Pa Cop: Uh-huh?**

**Business: Why does. Whenever I talk to Ma you start to move?**

**Pa Cop: Sorry**

**Business: Get back to where you were *Pa resumes his original spot***

**Pa Cop: Here?**

**Business: Great, that's perfect, you can't do anything better, there's no reason why you should move.**

**Pa Cop: Right!**

**Business: Now Ma hand on his shoulder *as Ma places her hand on Pa's shoulder he moves* Pa you just moved and you just wrecked it.**

**Pa Cop: Uh-huh**

**Business: You wrecked it! Bad Cop you see what im talking about? All I'm asking for is total perfection. Send in a Micro Manager!**

***Another platform rises to reveal a robot slightly smaller than Lord Business, but dwarfing any regular LEGO person, armed with hi tech machinery***

**Micro Manager: Commencing micro management**

***The micro manager quickly positions the Cops, just as Lord Business wanted***

**Business: Hold still you guys *the micro manager moves away as the nozzle moves in* then I just spray them with the TAKOS**

***The Nozzle fires point blank at the Cops, the nozzle retreats to reveal the Cops trapped in crystallisation***

**Ma Cop: Oh Pa hold me.**

**Pa Cop: Oh darling I can't move me legs.**

***Bad Cop steps back, horrified***

**Business: Does that upset you Bad Cop? Surely you feel bad for your parents and you want to help them don't you?**

**Pa Cop: We're okay son, just a little stuck is all.**

**Business: Go ahead *the nozzle moves back into position* finish the job!**

**Bad Cop: *salutes* of course sir. *Good Cop switches in***

**Good Cop: No. I don't want to *Switch***

**Bad: You have to. *Switch***

**Good: I don't want to. *Switch***

**Bad: Will you please be quiet? *Switch***

**Good: I can't *Switch***

**Bad: You must *Switch***

**Good: But they- *Switch***

**Bad: Shut it *Switch***

**Good: It's not nice *Switch***

**Bad: It's your job man! *Switch***

**Good: I can't do it, they're innocent**

**Business: Just as I thought, your Good Cop side is making you soft Bad Cop, Robots! Get me the fleece crested sceptre of Q-Teep and the Po-Lish remover of Na-IL. You've already let The Special get away once.**

**Bad Cop: Sir.**

**Business: I'm just going to make sure it doesn't happen again. *the robots switch Good Cop in* No more Mr. Nice Guy! *he brings the Q-Teep onto Good Cop's face, after three scrubs back and forth, there's nothing left.**

*Bad Cop frowns in sadness, the Masterbuilders seated next to him pat him on the shoulders for comfort*

Business: Bad Cop I'm-

Bad Cop: Sir if it's alright. I'd rather not talk about it.

**Ma Cop: Oh Son!**

**Business: On Taco Tuesday im going to Kragelise the entire universe so that everyone will stop messing with my stuff! Are you gonna be with me? Or are you gonna be stuck having a tea party with your mom and dad!**

**Pa Cop: Son?**

***The now faceless Good Cop stands back up, only to switch to Bad Cop***

**Bad Cop: Sorry Dad. *the nozzle powers up* I have a job to do. *he presses a button and the TAKOS fires completely freezing them solid***

**(A/N: Wow, I gotta thank everybody not only for reading this, but FOLLOWING it too! This is awesome anyhoo. I'll try and get the next chapter done lickity split**

**POLSJ103 (Josh) )**


	6. Chapter 6 - Escape from Flatbush

Chapter 6 – Escape From Flatbush

***The scene cuts to an old western tavern, a piano rendition of "Everything is Awesome" playing in the background. On the stage a girl dances for the patron's entertainment, suddenly a man falls from the top of the screen to the floor, where a chair is broken across his back by a surly looking cowboy, he in turn gets tapped on the shoulder and punched across the jaw by another cowboy, who in turn has a glass thrown at him, a native hurls a tomahawk missing its target but embedding itself into the second storey railings, on the second storey we see another cowboy get punched off the balcony and to the floor, a prospector runs towards the camera brandishing a bottle only to bring it across an innocent bystander talking to a lady, this infuriates said lady and she clocks him in the face, as the brawl rages on. Two figures arrive at the door***

*The Old West people start shooting their guns and "yee-haw"ing at being shown on screen, Emmet groans and covers his face with his claws, Lucy frowns in confusion but remembers what happened here and starts to chuckle*

**Wyldstyle: All you have to do is blend in, and act like you belong here.**

**Emmet: Ah perfect *he bursts into the saloon and with a poor attempt at a western accent* Well Howdy I'm a cowboy! Bang, bang bang-bang-bang Shoot, shoot, shoot, bullet, bullet, gun, zap, zap, pow, zap pow. *the music goes dead midway through Emmet's introduction***

*Lucy bursts into loud guffaws as Bricksburg falls into hysterics, Batman is doubled over, clutching to a chortling Unikitty for support, Benny is crying with laughter as is Vitruvius, having changed to his Ghost form so he can see, Metalbeard transforms into a sound effects machine and plays a Waa-waa-waa-waaaaaa sound effect, furthering everybody's laughter*

Business: Yep that's REAL subtle Brickowski, I would never have guessed you were an outsider

Emmet: Not my best moment I'll admit.

**Emmet: What are they looking at? *is dragged out of the bar by Wyldstyle***

**Wyldstyle: I, I, I made a mistake, you should just be still, act like a stool *Emmet heads back in* Wait!**

**Emmet/****Wyldstyle****: Howdy guys. *gets on all fours and acts like a horse***** Nope, stools don't talk**** Come sit on me. ****Stools don't talk. *****she drags Emmet out of the bar again***** okay shh, let me show you how it's done.**

***Wyldstyle walks into the now very silent tavern, everybody glaring at her, she hocks up and spits into a nearby urn making an audible "TING"***

**Cowboy: What a lady *both the music and brawl resume, Wyldstyle and Emmet venture further into the bar***

**Wyldstyle *whispers to Emmet*: okay, let me just find the wizard and get this over with. *as Emmet walks further into the bar he's stared at by two cowboys, and he has to run from a native's tomahawk, he actually has to duck as it goes whizzing by his head***

**Wyldstyle *to Emmet*: Psst, there he is**

***In the background we see a very familiar man in a white garment, playing the piano, Wyldstyle goes over to him***

**Wyldstyle: Vitruvius.**

**Vitruvius: Who? I've never heard of that man, whom I am not. Who are you?**

**Wyldstyle: It's me.**

*Bricksburg groans at the blatant faux pas*

Emmet: Gee, Didn't realise he's blind?

Lucy: Sorry Vitruvius

Vitruvius: Ah it's cool

**Vitruvius: I am a blind man and cannot see.**

**Wyldstyle: It's Wyldstyle**

***Emmet falls over a pot-plant in the background***

**Vitruvius: Are you a DJ?**

*Emmet laughs loudly*

Emmet: Sorry Luce, but you gotta admit that is a DJ name

*Lucy smiles in good spirits*

**Wyldstyle: What? Why does everybody-**

**Vitruvius: Oh wait, wait are you the student I used to have that was so insecure you kept changing your name?**

**Wyldstyle *desperate dismissive tone* No, no, no**

**Vitruvius: Yeah first Darkstorm then Geminizzle then Neversmile then Free-Phaze then Snazzypants**

**Wyldstyle *having tried to quiet Vitruvius but unsuccessful*: Okay yes!**

**Vitruvius *stops playing*: Meet me upstairs in 10 seconds**

***he begins to make his way from the piano, only to run into a wall, a timecard appears on the screen in the form of a silent movie "10 Seconds Later" Copyright Octan can be just seen in the fine print***

***Emmet, watching the rear follows Vitruvius and Wyldstyle into a brightly lit room, that is revealed to be full of bits and pieces***

**Emmet: Oh man, you have a very weirdly decorated place**

**Vitruvius: Thank you**

**Wyldstyle: Vitruvius we have found the Piece of Resistance**

**Vitruvius: Is it true?**

**Wyldstyle: Yes but-**

**Vitruvius: Wyldstyle, the prophecy states that you are the Special. The embodiment of good, foiler of evil. The most talented, most brilliant, most important person in the universe**

**Wyldstyle: That would be great, but Emmet is the one who found the Piece**

***Emmet waves with a nervous chuckle***

**Vitruvius: oh ok. Emmet! The prophecy states that you are the special, the most talented-**

**Wyldstyle: I'm not sure he is the special actually. Because he's not even a Masterbuilder watch *addresses Emmet* Emmet just given what's around you build something simple.**

**Emmet/****Wyldstyle****: Okay. ****Like an awesome race car. ****Great. ****Go.**** Do you have the instructions?**

**Vitruvius: No. You must create the instructions in your mind my liege.**

**Emmet: Huh okay. Race car, uhhhh well there's a lot of really cool stuff here. Don't see a wheel … or … … … three more wheels.**

**Wyldstyle: See! he can't do it he will never be a Masterbuilder**

**Vitruvius: Of course not, not if you keep telling him he can't. *makes his way to Emmet* He needs to see that he can.**

**Emmet: What are you doing? *his hair piece is removed with a "pop"**

**Vitruvius/****Emmet****: We are entering your mind ****WHAT!? ****To prove that you the unlocked potential to be a Masterbuilder.**

***Wyldstyle and Vitruvius begin to chant, the camera cuts to an eagle eye view which zooms in while rotating, a big flas later and they are standing on a massive untouched plane***

**Emmet: Whoa are we inside my brain right now? It's big, I must be smart.**

**Wyldstyle *sarcastic*: Mm-hmm**

**Vitruvius: I'm not hearing a lot of activity here.**

**Wyldstyle: I don't think he's ever had an original thought. In his life.**

**Emmet: *chuckles* That's not true. For instance one time I wanted to have a bunch of my friends over to watch TV *as he was speaking a TV set materialised behind him* Not unlike this TV which showed up magically. and not everybody can fit on my one couch and I thought to myself "Well what if there was such a thing as a bunk bed, but as a couch." *more bricks appear and assemble to create…* Introducing the double decker couch. So everyone could watch TV together and be buddies!**

***Cut to a shot of a rather unimpressed Wyldstyle and Vitruvius***

**Wyldstyle: That is literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard.**

**Vitruvius: Please Wyldstyle, let me handle this *to Emmet* That idea is just the worst. *they begin to explore in different directions* There must be something around here that proves his potential. If The Man Upstairs chose him to be The Special, there must be a reason.**

**Emmet: Who's The Man Upstairs?**

**Wyldstyle: See! He doesn't even know about The Man Upstairs.**

**Emmet: Doesn't he have like super gross hands that look like they're made out of big pink sausages? *As he speaks the bricks form this rather inspiring monument, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius see this and gasp in awe* Like eagle talons mixed with squid?**

Business: Wow that's… something

Batman: It is indeed something.

*President Business looks shrewdly at Batman, having used a quote he said to another guy used back to him*

**Wyldstyle: Wait, you've seen the-?**

***Emmet looks down to see his thoughts constructed in LEGO brick***

**Emmet: Whoa! That's what I was just thinking about!**

**Wyldstyle: How did you-?**

**Emmet: I had this weird dream when I touched the piece… well I mean I wasn't really asleep so it wasn't really a dream.**

**Vitruvius: Emmet, you had a vision.**

**Emmet: I did?**

***As Vitruvius explains to Emmet, Wyldstyle begins to walk across the background like a space person***

**Vitruvius: Masterbuilders spend years training themselves to clear their minds enough to have even a fleeting glimpse of The Man Upstairs and yet, your mind is already so prodigiously empty that there is nothing in it to clear away in the first place.**

*An "Ooooohhhhhhhh" of recognition echoes across the realms*

Emmet: I don't know whether to be amazed or insulted at that Vitruvius

Lucy: Be flattered Em. You have a wonderful gift and I'm sorry for not believing you earlier in our adventure

*Emmet smiles widely and holds Lucy's claw*

**Vitruvius *continued, inspiring music slowly rises in the background*: with proper training you could become a great Masterbuilder.**

**Emmet: I could?**

**Vitruvius: The prophecy chose you Emmet**

**Emmet: But I can't do any of the stuff that the prophecy says I'm supposed to do.**

**Vitruvius: All you have to do is to believe then you will see everything. *Emmet looks stoic* Are you ready my son?**

**Emmet: Yes I am. I think**

**Vitruvius: Then we haven't a moment to lose. We must assemble. *the camera zooms into his face for dramatic effect* The Masterbuilders**

***Back in the saloon we a prospector talking to a cowboy***

**Prospector: Do you think zepplins are a bad investment?**

***The saloon doors fly open, tense music sets the scene as a horse trots into the bar area. The camera pans up the horse to reveal Bad Cop as the rider, he rides the horse to the middle of the tavern, he then pulls out a wanted poster***

**Bad Cop: Any of you fellas seen this guy?**

***he turns the horse around showing the patrons the poster, until a voice speaks up, people move out of his way to reveal him to Bad Cop***

**Sheriff: Wait a minute, partner. Draw a cowboy hat on him.**

***Bad Cop makes the nessacary adjustment before showing the Sheriff, the camera gets a tight shot of his face as he looks up, and he is revealed to look like a robot. In the background another actual robot pops up brandishing a minigun***

**Native *background*: Ai-yai-ya**

***Back to Vitruvius, Wyldstyle and Emmet***

**Vitruvius *assembling something as he speaks*: These mechanical birds will get our message out. They will go to an internet café and e-email the remaining Masterbuilders who will meet us in the secret realm of Cloud Cuckoo land.**

*Emmet suddenly gasps in pain as memories of that fateful meeting come flooding through his mind*

Lucy *startled* : Emmet. Are you ok?

Emmet *falsely smiles* Yeah I'm fine Lucy

***Vitruvius throws them out of a window, however said window was closed and the birds end up breaking up and falling to the ground***

**Emmet: Cuckoo Land? Wait what about that whole training part?**

**Vitruvius: Don't worry Emmet. Your training begins now. *he approaches Emmet with a wand attached to a fish that somehow acts like a drill***

Emmet: Okay that's gotta be the weirdest thing I have ever heard.

***A harsh knock on the door alerts them***

**Sheriff: Piano man. Open up!**

**Vitruvius *powers down the drill* Your training begins later! *he tosses the thing to one side, as the camera goes to the sheriff and his goons laying some Dynamite by the door***

**Sheriff: On three *robot cowboy nods* One *the robot pushes the plunger, destroying the door and a portion of the room, as a fire burns in the room the robot sheriff and cowboys rush in only to find the room empty. The camera pans up to reveal the two Masterbuilders and Emmet closing a secret hatch in the ceiling***

**Wyldstyle: Whew. I think we're in the clear.**

**Bad Cop: Freeze turkeys!**

***Vitruvius sticks his claws up, as the camera pans back to reveal a whole lot of Police officers, leading them is Bad Cop***

**Bad Cop: All I want is the Piece of Resistance.**

**Wyldstyle: We would rather he died than give it to you!**

**Emmet: *objecting* I would not rather he died.**

*Bad Cop chuckles*

Vitruvius: Yeah what's wrong with being like this *changes into his ghost form, adopts a bad spooky voice* wooooo wooooooo

*Emmet rolls his eyes as Vitruvius changes back*

**Bad Cop: Look everybody we can do this the easy way or we can do it-**

**Wyldstyle: Go! Run!**

**Bac Cop: They took the hard way. Fire! Fire! *the cops open fire as Emmet, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius make their way down the rooftops***

**Wyldstyle: Vitruvius, which way to Cloud Cuckoo Land?**

**Vitruvius: Head for the big bright thing in the sky.**

**Emmet: You mean the sun?**

**Vitruvius: Yeah, yeah that's it**

**Wyldstyle: Let's get out of here *starts to build something onto Emmet* here, use this.**

**Emmet: What? Wait hey. What are you doing?**

**Wyldstyle: Let's go!**

***as they fall off the roof they begin to fly as it's revealed to be a plane, with Emmet at the makeshift controls***

**Emmet: I have no idea what im doing!**

***They bank left as Emmet can be heard screaming, the van skids to a stop with Bad Cop wielding an RPG***

**Bad Cop: Goodbye. Boom! *he fires and the rocket scores a direct hit destroying the plane sending all 3 into the water tank, it buckles and collapses spilling out and letting them escape on a nearby water trough, Wyldstyle scoops Emmet in with Vitruvius' staff***

**Cowboy *turns and notices them heading for him* Oh Dang! *he bails to the right of screen leaving an active circular saw, they sail right through it cleanly cutting it in half. Wyldstyle heads forward into an old barn while Vitruvius and Emmet veer off and get thrown into a pig sty***

**Emmet: Aaah! I've got pigs. I hate pigs!**

***The pigs all look at Emmet***

**Pigs: Oink, Oink, Oink, Oink**

**Wyldstyle: Guys, quit playing around in the mud I could really use your help *as she hurtles through the barn which is collapsing***

**Emmet: Wyldstyle, we could really use YOUR help! *he runs through a fence taking the wires with him, the pigs in hot pursuit***

**Pigs: Oink, Oink, Oink, Oink, Oink, Oink**

***Emmet runs around a corner straight into the path of the robot with the minigun***

**Native *background*: Ai-yai-ya**

***Emmet screams as the action goes in slow motion, he tries to skid to a stop to no avil, the camera cuts to a wide shot where Emmet slides to a stop. Just as the wall comes crashing down beheading the robot***

Emmet: Man that was close

***We see Wyldstyle placing the last few bricks of a makeshift wagon, when Emmet, the pigs, Vitruvius and the wires land all around it, she grabs the wires the whips them like reigns***

**Pigs: Oink! *they tear off at a very fast pace, Wyldstyle brings Vitruvius and Emmet onto the wagon as they tear off into the distance, the police in hot pursuit***

*Unikitty laughs at the sheer silliness of it*

Unikitty: Yay! Piggy Power!

*Emmet smiles but it falters as he remembers what comes a bit later*

**Wyldstyle: Vitruvius, they're gaining on us. Build something.**

**Vitruvius: Let Emmet try.**

**Emmet: No let's not "Let Emmet try" I haven't had any training.**

**Vitruvius: That's okay, we'll start with "How to Become a Masterbuilder" Step one: Trust your instincts.**

**Emmet/****Wyldstyle: ****Okay, okay.**** Build something, build something!*****Emmet fashions two pieces in an "L" shape* Ah-ha! Take that! *he throws the piece at the pursuers, where it bounces pathetically to a stop where it is promptly trampled by them***

*Bricksburg laugh uproariously at such an epic fail*

Business: *crying* O-o-oh man that was awesome

Batman: Ding-dong *chuckles*

*Emmet has to smile seeing it for a second time*

Emmet: Yeah really should have thought that one through more

**Vitruvius: Unless your instincts are terrible.**

***The wagon sways violently from left to right taking out squad cars as it heads along the canyon, Sheriff-Not-A-Robot brings out a minigun and opens fire, taking out the front right wheel***

**Vitruvius: No! The Wheel!**

***the wagon goes into a spin as it heads to, (when the camera cuts to the bottom of the hill and pans down) a very deep gorge***

**Natives *background*: Ai-yai-ya**

**Wyldstyle: I can't control it much longer!**

**Vitruvius: Emmet, we need to attach the wheel to something that spins around**

**Emmet: Um *as he looks for an option Vitruvius' message replays in his head**

*** we need to attach the wheel to something that spins around, we need to attach the wheel to something that spins around, we need to attach the wheel to something that spins around, something that spins around, spins around, spins around, spins around***

**Emmet *a lightbulb goes off with an audible "DING" : Oh *he removes his hair and attaches the wheel to his head***

***he climbs out of the wagon and heads to the front right, where the wheel was***

**Wyldstyle: Emmet, where are you going?!**

***Emmet gets into position and lies back, the wagon straightens it's path once more, we cut to Emmet's point of view where everything is spinning wildly***

**Emmet: *vibrating***

**Wyldstyle: Oh this better work, *she wrangles the pigs for a sharp left* Hang Tight! *they leave a cloud of dust which the Sheriff and Co. ride straight through***

**Sheriff: Dag-nabbitt! *a fireball erupts when they hit the floor, triumphant music plays***

*Everybody erupts in cheers as they see that brilliant move from just a regular guy like them*

**Vitruvius: Well done Emmet! *he cuddles a pig believing it to be Emmet***

**Emmet: Ha-hey. I did it!**

**Wyldstyle: Wow. You actually did it.**

***Emmet smiles, a loud whistle brings their celebration to a crashing halt***

**Wyldstyle: Train! *they crash into it. Emmet flies up, at the apex of his trajectory he grabs his hair and sticks it back on, they land on the carriage of the train crossing the gorge***

**Wyldstyle: Oh no. *a police car hops onto the last carriage, Bad Cop is revealed to be the driver***

**Bad Cop: Get off my train!**

**Wyldstyle: Run! *they run towards the actual train itself, Bad Cop hopping the car from carriage to carriage, police alligators are in the river, they reach their heads up and snap at the commotion, Bad Cop aims a gun out the window***

**Emmet: Wyldstyle! *Bad Cop fires, Emmet takes the bullet in the ankle* Ow-how-Owwwwie!**

**Wyldstyle: He's gonna ram us.**

***The begin to build something out of the train itself***

**Wyldstyle: Quick, quick, quick! That piece! Give me that piece! *The smoke from the train's funnel is now sent Bad Cop's way***

**Bad Cop: Huh? *his vision is completely obscured***

**Wyldstyle: Build a ramp! *the ramp gets completed and Bad Cop drives right off it and heads straight for the alligators. However he pulls a lever in his car and it transforms into a hovercar which allows him to continue his pursuit***

**Wyldstyle: What the heck!**

**Bad Cop: Rest in Pieces!**

*The audience chuckle but mostly groan at the obvious LEGO joke*

***He fires from his car two lasers which take out the bridge***

**Emmet: Uhhh.**

**Wyldstyle: Oh No.**

**Emmet: Wait, no-no-no-no-no!**

***they all begin to fall towards the river where the action once again goes slow motion as romantic music plays***

Emmet: Oh come on! Yes! Yes! I! LOVE! LUCY! … Hmm that rolls right off the tongue.

*Lucy smiles widely as she leans over and kisses the Special*

**Wyldstyle: Hey, thanks for saving my life back there. Even if, you know eventually it turned out to be pointless. *Vitruvius floats around in the background, strangely he also floats around in the background when Emmet replies***

**Emmet: Well, for what it's worth. This has been about the greatest 15 minutes of my life**

***Wyldstyle smiles, they are just about to hold claws for their certain doom when an aircraft swoops under them and saves them all***

**Bad Cop: What the?**

***The aircraft rises out of the canyon and levels out, it looks like a Bat and sure enough as the camera zooms into the cockpit***

**Batman: Relax everybody I'm here.**

**Emmet: Batman!**

**Batman: What's up babe?**

**Wyldstyle: Babe!**

**Emmet: What?**

**Wyldstyle: Oh, sorry, Batman, this is Emmet. Emmet, this is my boyfriend, Batman**

**Batman: I'm Batman**

**Emmet: That's your boyfriend? Aaaahhh *the Bat-wing banks left to avoid Bad Cop's fire, he barrel rolls under the bridge***

**Emmet: Batman, huh? Where'd you guys meet?**

**Wyldstyle: It's actually a funny story right Bat?**

**Bad Cop *his screen show a lock-on on the Bat-wing* : There he is!**

**Batman: "Police" to meet you Bad Cop.**

**Bad Cop: Batman, the pleasure is all "spine" *he sends a left hand into Batman's jaw and they fight***

**Batman: Guess what? You big dumb baby *he finishes transforming Bad Cop's car* your car is a baby carriage.**

***Bad Cop screams as he plummets out of sight***

**Emmet *sarcastic*: Oh no, your boyfriend's gone**

**Batman: Hey babe**

**Emmet *shocked*: What!**

**Batman: Let's hold hands.**

***they link claws and snuggle up together***

**Emmet: So uhhhh. Hey guys? I think we're about to crash into the sun.**

**Batman *as the Batwing flies towards the sun*: Yeah but it's gonna look really cool *The Batwing smashes through the sun leaving a hole in the exact shape of the Bat symbol***

**(A/N: See what I did there? Anybody who got it leave your guess in a review and if right I'll PM you with my kudos. Wow, that took a bit longer to write. Okay I need your help guys im thinking about having Emmet bail in this next chapter and having Unikitty follow him. They end up having a special moment in front of a statue of the Piece of Resistance to heal old wounds, should I do that or should I do something else? Tornadopelt whilst I like your suggestion of "Amazing Grace" I don't think it'd fit with the story. Oh and I don't own The Lego Movie)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Cloud Cuckoo Land

**Chapter 7: Cloud Cuckoo Land**

**(I don't own the LEGO Movie or Harry Potter)**

***The Batwing twists and turns through another vortex similar to the one Emmet and Wyldstyle went through, a white light fills the screen for a second before revealing a clear sky***

**Emmet: Uh is this Cloud Cuckoo Land? I don't see any clouds… or cuckoos**

**Vitruvius: No-no this is Middle Zealand *the Batwing flies around a castle and under the words "Middle Zealand* a wondrous land full of knights, castles, mutton, torture weapons, poverty, leeches, illiteracy, and umm… *Out of the sun flying straight towards them is a***

**Emmet: DRAGONNNNNNNNNNN!**

***The dragon swoops the Batwing as the Batwing dives down to avoid it***

**Vitruvius: Yeah, that too.**

*Vitruvius thinks for a moment*

Vitruvius: Hey Dubbadore. How would your world be watching this?

Dumbledore: I-it's Dumbledore and I got some people who can handle it.

*We cut to inside the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where everybody is watching the film with awe*

Harry: Nice work on the movie projection spell Hermione.

Hermione: Come now Harry, how long have you known me? Little miss bookworm remember?

*they turn their attention back to the movie*

*back in Bricksburg*

Vitruvius: Cool.

***Batman quickly turns the Batwing back into the Batmobile and lands the car into a forest area, it speeds along the track***

**Vitruvius: Once we arrive at Cloud Cuckoo Land, we'll raise an army of Masterbuilders to- *is cut off by Batman***

**Batman: Yeah, yeah. Anyway you guys gotta check out these new subwoofers I installed in the back, I call them "The Dogs" listen to them bark!**

***Batman turns on some music, sending heavy metal blasting through Emmet and Vitruvius, bouncing them and the roof of the Batmobile up and down***

*Unikitty cringes at the way the music is making Emmet feel, she looks over at Batman who is nodding his head with the beat, she feels a touch on her left shoulder and turns to look at a smiling Emmet, Unikitty smiles back having been silently reassured the Emmet is ok*

**Emmet: Can you turn that down a little bit?**

**Batman: This is a song I wrote for Wyldstyle**

***Wyldstyle smiles at Batman before singing with the song***

**Batman/Wyldstyle: Darkness ****(It's about how I'm an orphan) ****No Parents**

**Wyldstyle: This is real music Emmet, Batman's a true artist. Dark, brooding**

**Emmet: Well I'm dark and brooding too! *looks out the window, gasps and coos* Guys look a rainbow.**

Emmet: Oh yeah real dark and brooding there *chuckles at himself*

**Vitruvius: So you're going to drive up the curved part (****Super rich****) take it all the way to the top (****Kind of makes it better****) and park the car. *the Batmobile stops* Friends, welcome to Cloud Cuckoo Land… now *an angelic chord plays as the camera pans down to the group standing in front of a rather large cloud* I just need to give the secret knock. **

***Vitruvius knocks once then after 5 seconds the doors fling open. Batman recoils from the light as a upbeat techno track begins to play they head inside. Inside they see a massive dance party going on, heaps of people are dancing, laughing and generally having a good time***

**Emmet: Oh-kay… *he looks around before voicing his opinion* I'm just gonna come right out. I have no idea what's going on. Or what this place is at all.**

***Behind them a cat with a unicorn horn jumps out to greet them***

*Unikitty gasps with excitement, it's her!*

**? : Hiiii. I am Princess Unikitty and I welcome you all to Cloud Cuckoo Land! *the crowd cheers at her statement***

***the begin to walk through Cloud Cuckoo Land***

**Emmet: But there's no signs or anything. How does anyone know what not to do?**

**Unikitty: Here in Cloud Cuckoo Land there are no rules! *she and the others are walking upside down as she says this* there's no government, no babysitters, no bedtimes, no frowny faces *a sad clown's face is turned happy* no bushy moustaches and no negativity of any kind***

Business: Hmm those sure sound like rules to me Unikitty

Unikitty: *grins sheepishly* heh heh

*Emmet meanwhile is watching with his stomach doing flips, he groans in pain*

Lucy: Emmet are you ok

*Emmet nods but Lucy can tell that's false*

**Wyldstyle: You just said the word "no" like a thousand times.**

**Unikitty: And there's also no consistency.**

***Two people are trying to get Batman to dance***

**Batman: I hate this place.**

***They stop behind a panda practising his drive, although on closer inspection he is using people's heads for golf balls***

**Unikitty: Any idea is a good idea, except the not happy ones. Those you push down deep inside where you'll never *she comes closer to the camera with each ever* ever, ever, EVER *she turns red for a brief moment before reverting back to her normal pink self***

**Fiiind them.**

***she turns to Emmet***

**Unikitty: Your fellow Masterbuilders are gathered in the Dog.**

**Emmet: The what?**

*at the word dog Emmet cries out in pain alarming his friends*

Lucy: Emmet!

Business: You ok Brickowski?

*In Emmet's mind 4 quotes and 3 images are being played on loop*

*Inside the dog*

_He's not even a bit special_

_Get him out of here I don't even wanna look at him_

_*_Outside the dog at the start of the raid*

_Ruh-roh it's the bad guys_

*In the sub*

_My home… it's gone_

*Emmet starts breathing erraticly*

Emmet: I have to go

*Emmet sprints away from the park, leaving his friends looking shocked*

Lucy: I don't understand why would Emmet run away?

Unikitty: *thinks back to that fateful meeting* I don't think the meeting was what got Emmet so upset *Unikitty hops off her chair and floats after him*

*Emmet is seen running blindly down the streets, concerned onlookers watch him go by, and finally Emmet collapses in front of the Bricksburg museum a statue of the Piece of Resistance looms over him. Emmet starts to grow angrier and angrier until finally he erupts and starts to punch the statue*

Emmet: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED. I. WISH. I. NEVER. EVEN. FOUND. YOU

*Emmet being out of energy lays his head on the statue crying, when he hears a small voice*

? : Do you really mean that?

*Emmet turns to see Unikitty, ears drooped looking at him sadly*

Emmet: How could I not? It's all my fault your home got destroyed.

Unikitty: Stop that right now Emmet, the destruction of Cloud Cuckoo Land was a tragic accident sure I was sad that I lost my home but remember what happened when we finished our adventure?

*Emmet is looking down, unable to meet her eyes so she conjures up a photo album and slides it under Emmet's face. On the cover it says My which is crossed out "Our Home Rebuilt" Emmet opens it up to see a photo of the initial plans being discussed by Emmet, Bad Cop & Business, another shows them looking at the camera with the plans, another of Unikitty coming into the shot to talk to them, another one of Emmet pointing to the camera and Unikitty looking in the direction of Emmet's claw and finally one of Unikitty's whole face after coming to the camera for a closer look. Emmet chuckles at that one to which Unikitty smiles. He flips to the back of the album there is a group photo of Emmet and his friends standing on a balcony overlooking the main dance floor of the new Cloud Cuckoo Land. Emmet smiles and closes the book with a sigh he looks up at Unikitty*

Emmet: What did I do to deserve a friend like you?

Unikitty: You taught me that it's ok to be sad sometimes

*Emmet smiles warmly as they share a hug*

Unikitty: Ready to go back to the movie?

Emmet: Yeah I'm feeling much better now.

*they walk back together their friendship now Kragled*

**(A/N: Sorry about the long delay, life's been rather hectic for me lately I will try to update more regularly in future)**


End file.
